chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Parker Hathaway
Parker Laurel Hathaway is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the daughter of Diana Hathaway and Dylan Josephs. She will have the abilities of Dermal Adaptation, Creation and Plant Communication. Appearance Parker, like her mother and the majority of her family, will have blue eyes. Hers will be a very dark blue which will be similar to her half-brother Jason's. Her hair will be brown with a hint of red in it. It will be kept short while she is a young child, but she will later decide to grow it longer. She will be slim and petite in figure, but tall, standing at 6'0 exactly when fully grown, and she will tend to exaggerate her height further by wearing heels. In a similar manner, she will often choose over-sized clothing to emphasise her slimness. Abilities Parker's first ability will be Dermal Adaptation. This will mean that she will be capable of adapting to various situations and scenarios by altering her skin in different ways. This could include forming a thick protective armour when threatened, adapting by altering colour to create a camouflage effect, or emitting light in darkness to enable herself to see. However, only her skin could adapt. She won't be able to adapt her eyes to prevent being blinded by extreme light, or adapt her lungs to avoid being poisoned by gas. She also couldn't mimic the appearance of others accurately. Her second ability will be Creation. Parker will be able to create anything she can think of. She will do so simply by picturing it and imagining it appearing before her. However, if she tries to create something she has not seen before, there is a risk that the creation will be faulty. Because of this, she will normally limit herself to creating simple objects, but she will be capable of creating more complex things when pushed, including objects which couldn't exist naturally, weather, moods and emotions and even recreating people. She will manifest this ability as a small infant when she creates a soft toy to play with. Her third ability will be Plant Communication. Parker will be able to communicate with plants. She will require physical contact with the plant in order for her ability to work. She could use it to gain information about her surroundings. Occasionally she could also get plants to do her bidding, but this aspect of the ability will be more limited. Family & Relationships *Mother - Diana Hathaway *Biological father - Dylan Josephs *Step-father - Evan Petrelli *Paternal half-brother - Jason Hathaway *Paternal half-sister - Bobbi Hathaway *Maternal half-sisters - Alisha and Tara Petrelli *Maternal half-brother - Blake Petrelli History & Future Etymology Parker is an English name and it means "gamekeeper of a park". Her middle name, Laurel, is Latin and refers to the laurel plant, also meaning "crowned victorious". Her surname, Hathaway, is an English name which refers to a person who lived by a path across a heath. The nature references in these meanings could be linked to her ability of plant communication. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters